new generation mew mews element mews
by mew lightning
Summary: when the tokyo mew mews have kids what will happen when they get powers, too? find out now! plz R
1. Default Chapter

**It was an ordinary day at Brookshard Middle School ; except the fact that there was a big monster attacking the school.**

**A Channel 10 News truck pulled up. "For 10 years the Tokyo Mew Mews have been defending our city, but where are they now?" the newswoman questioned. About five minutes later five woman age ranging from about 21-25 appeared.**

"**We are the Tokyo Mew Mews!" the first woman with bright pink hair exclaimed. "I'm Mew Ichigo, and for your actions you will be punished!"**

"**I'm Mew Mint!" an older woman with blue hair cried.**

"**I am Mew Pudding!" an energetic brownish-blonde haired woman yelled.**

**A shy, tall green haired woman announced, "I'm Mew Lettuce!"**

**And finally, the tallest Mew Mew, with purple-gray hair called with a cold glare, " I am Mew Zakuro!"**

"**Ribbon…" the group said in unison.**

"**Strawberry check!"**

"**Zakura pure!"**

"**Mint echo!'**

"**Lettuce rush!"**

"**Pudding-Ring inferno!" The monster decimated. Then the news truck finished filming, and pulled away.**

**The Tokyo Mew Mews know everything about the city and it's people except one thing; their daughters watched them, but did not know it was them.**

**Later that day:**

"**Oh my god, the Tokyo Mew Mews are ssoooo awesome!" 11 year old Heather Tsuyo exclaimed.**

"**Give it a rest!" 12 ½ year old Sierra Hiatsu yelled.**

"**S-Sierra be nice to Heather." Kayla Shirogane said shyly. Sierra glared in reply.**

" **Calm down." Kirsti Masaya and Nikki Akasaka calmly said in unison. Suddenly the school bell rang.**

"**Damnitt! We're late!" Nikki cried. The five girls ran into the school building. As they entered they found people lying everywhere in their first period.**

**Kirsti's first period as P.E. When she entered the room thre was her crush, Stetson, lying on the floor along with the rest of the class.**

**Kayla's first period was swimming, so there where people hanging from the diving boards, and floating in the pool.**

**Nikki had Home Ec. For first. When she got there everything was caught on fire.**

**Sierra had agriculture, so everything was buried in dirt and plants.**

**Lastly, Heather had life science. Smog was clogging the clean air to a point where you couldn't breath.**

" **What's happening?" Kirsti cried in despair. All of a sudden, everything started to shake. The group closed their eyes as they fell to the floor.**

**When they opened their eyes, everything was back to normal.**

**After school Nikki, Kirsti, Kayla, Sierra, and Heather walked home talking about the weird hallucination. One after another they all went home.**

**Kirsti's mom, Ichigo, was watching the news when another monster attack had been announced. "I-I have to go somewhere sweetie. I'll be back soon." Ichigo statd nervously.**

"**Mom, w." Kirsti beckoned as her mom ran out. Suddenly an odd thought appeared in Kirsti's head. " What if mom is a Tokyo Mew Mew?" she thought. "she does look like Mew Ichigo…. a-and she always leaves the house when a monster attack happens. I-I have to follow her!'**

**A little while later:**

**So Kirsti had followed her mom, and couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. A brooch appeared in Ichigo's hands, and then she kissed it. "Mew Ichigo metamorphosis!" Kirsti watched as her mother transformed. When Ichigo ended her transformation she took off in the direction of the attack.**

"**Mom!" Kirsti yelled. Mew Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks.**

**She turned around. "Kirsti….."**

"**Why, why didn't you tell me this?" Kirsti asked sadly. "Why didn't you TELL ME?" she screamed.**

"**I didn't want to tell you because you would follow me, and could get hurt." Mew Ichigo pleaded.**

"**That's it? You couldn't tell me….. because of THAT?" Kirsti screamed angrily as she turned to head home.**

"**Kirsti, come back." Mew Ichigo called.**

"**No!" Then Kirsti headed into the woods.**

**There was a beep-beep as Mew Ichigo reached to grab her brooch. She picked it up and said, " Hello?"**

"**Ichigo where ARE YOU!" a voice hollered. "You sound sad…. what's wrong?"**

"**I'm coming, Mint. I'll tell you when I get there." Mew Ichigo answered. **


	2. so it begins

- oh my god! I'm sssooo sssoooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been so busy! Whelpers this is my second chapter! Hope ya like! -

"**Mint!" Mew Ichigo exclaimed, running up to her friend.**

"**I-chi-go!" Mew Mint screamed ferociously. "H-how dare you be so late you baka strawberry!"**

"**Kirsti found out about me….." Mew Ichigo said gravely, brushing off Mew Mints remark. "I mean about me being a Mew Mew ...possibly about all of you."**

"**That's not good," Mew Zakuro interjected. "Now she'll probably tell our daughters about us, too."**

"**Maybe we should just come clean about this you guys… I mean we have been keeping it a secret for quite some time now." Mew Lettuce stated.**

"**W-we can't do that! We've kept it a secret for so long! They'll think that we betrayed them or somethin' ya know how teenagers are!" Cried Mew Pudding.**

"**I know..." Mew Ichigo said.**

"**So WHAT if they're teenagers!" Mew Mint replied coldly.**

"**They could have the word that we're Mew Mews all over town in an instant!" Mew Pudding yelled. "Right?"**

"**Exactly." Mew Zakuro said sternly.**

"**Wait." The other four girls looked up expectantly. "What happened to the monster?" Mew Ichigo asked. Something inside Mew Mint snapped.**

" **WE destroyed it while your daughter was finding out who YOU REALLY ARE! NO thanks to YOU!" Mew Mint yelled as she detransformed. "I'm leaving Ichigo! Maybe I can PREVENT MY daughter from finding out I'm a Mew Mew!"**

"**Don't you think Mint that Sierra will make the connection sooner or later that you're a Mew Mew? If you don't tell her I WILL!" Ichigo retorted hotly.**

"**FINE!"**

"**FINE"-Mint leaves-"I'll just leave too!" muttered under her breath as she detransformed, and ran home.**

"**They still act like they used to, eh, Zakuro?" Mew Lettuce questioned.**

"**Yes, yes, they do." Mew Zakuro answered as she walked away.**

"**Well, little girl I think it's time we go home." Mew Lettuce said teasingly. Mew Pudding chuckled, and both girls left.**

**-later(at the Masaya household)-**

"**Ah, Kirsti your home." Aoyama said as his daughter arrived home. "Kirsti?"**

"**What do YOU want?"**

" **Do NOT talk to me that way, missy!"**

"**Why were you hiding it from me?"**

"**Hi…ding?"**

"**I know mom's Mew Ichigo!" she screamed angrily at her father. "Just don't freakin' talk to me!"-marches ups stairs to bedroom, and slams the door-**

"**Kirsti…" he called uselessly.**

"**Why don't they trust me!" Kirsti thought angrily plopping down on her bed. "Ugh this is so stupid!" For a while she sat there on her bed in silence, then she got up and turned the stereo on. listening to Story of the Year blasting as loud as it could on her stereo she started singing to the music. "Until the day I die…. I'll spill my heart for you….for you! Until the day I die….." When the song was over she turned the stereo off.**

**Then, suddenly a black cloud of mist shrouded around her. "Wh-what the crap?" An arctic fox appeared and merged into her body. The mist died down, and Kirsti noticed her outfit had changed. It was a black top like her mom's except without the long fabric at the end, black pleated skirt, deep purple thigh-high tie-up boots, purple choker, purple wrist gloves that cut off at the knuckles, and a purple garter-like thing. "This is ssoo weird what is going on?" Kirsti questioned as she examined the white fox ears and tails that suddenly appeared.**

"**And to top it off I know have a mark on my shoulder." And there was. A lightning bolt shaped mark on her right shoulder…..**

**_-author's note-_**

**_ahaha! I have finished chapter two! Look out for chapter two of my other story, it'll be out soon enough! oh! oh! yeah…and chapter three will be about what happens to Kirsti, and possibly at the other girls' houses…maybe. I dunno if I'll have time to put all of that into one chapter, thanks for reading! Review plz!_ **


End file.
